New Beginnings
by IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe
Summary: Alanna and Lexi get the shock of their lives when they wake up in, Middle Earth? While Alanna makes her way to Imaldris, Lexi's fate is unknown. Aragorn/Alanna romance, sorry to Arwen lovers I just need to hate on her in this story for the plot but Arwens one of my favourite characters. There is swearing in this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Lord of the Rings story. Please read and Review, I've done five more chapters other than this already so hopefully I should update every few days or at least weekly unlike with my other stories... Oh and the stories likely to be in Alanna's POV most of the time.**

**And this chapter is just introducing my OC's, the next chapter will involve the LOTR characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OC's Alanna and Lexi.**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

My head was throbbing I'd had a shit day at school, putting up with muppets that thought they were better than me! I mean I know I'm not the prettiest girl but they didn't have to stick a picture of a dog to my back!

Anyway the day was looking up as I made my way home with my best friend Lexi we were having a sleepover… again… and watching the two sexiest movie character EVER in LOTR we bought ALL the extended versions just for today!

I teased Lex that she only liked Legolas cause he looked so feminine (no offence to his fans I love him too XD) and she's bi, she's always preferred girls to dudes though, I honestly don't blame her for that, I mean the guys at our school are enough to make me go for girls and I'm not even half gay!

She just replied that I only like Aragorn cause I have a beard fetish, which is totally not true I just happen to like guys with beards… I mean Orlando Bloom is way hotter in POTC when he's got a beard, its not just me that thinks that… and who wouldn't go for Aragorn if they had a shot, I mean I would do him any day…

Moving on… there's another reason today's so supremely epic, it's my 16th AND HALLOWEEN! I am literally jumping for joy, I mean Lex is actually walking ahead pretending she doesn't know me, I'm that hyper.

* * *

Anyway I'm gonna move ahead from this shit, straight to our sexy ass costumes.

I'm dressed as cat woman in the same costume Halle Berry wore in the movie aside from the mask, I just wore one that covered the top half of my face and tied my curly blonde hair in a pony tail and let it fall over my left shoulder, it still went down to my waist, I then placed my silver necklace around my neck, I'd dubbed it mornstar as it looked like Arwen's out of LOTR but had a strange liquid inside it, which changed colour depending on the mood of the person wearing it, it was currently an royal blue. My icy blue eyes were outlined with a black eyeliner and I wore devil red lipstick.

Lexi was dressed as Elektra, in a similar costume Jennifer Garner wore in Elektra, she let her brown hair fall to the middle of her back and her harsh emerald eyes were outlined in brown liner and she wore a clear lip gloss.

Eventually armed with plastic bag we went trick or treating! YAY I literally hopped out of the house, don't judge me I have the brain of a five year old and I'm damn proud of it!

Anyway we set off, Lexi traded the money I got for the candy given to her, cause I pouted whenever I got money I wanted SUGAR!

We were at the end of the road when we saw a house with lights on in the distance, I turned to Lex 'Yes Alanna?' she asked 'Leeeex can we pleeeeeease go to that house over there?' I said pointing to it 'Pleeeease Lex? ' she sighed and said 'Fine, but only cause its your birthday' I squealed in triumph as I bounded ahead to the house but I heard her mutter 'child' behind me.

I obviously wasn't supposed to hear but I'd always had freakishly good hearing and eyesight, I was also very sneaky, so I used both to my advantage most of the time…

When Lex finally dawdled up to where I was waiting, we went and knocked on the door, two men answered, I cringed as I smelt the alcohol tainting their breath as one of them slurred 'Hello ladies' as soon as I heard that my instincts told me to get the fuck outta there.

I pulled Lex behind me slightly as I said 'Trick or treat?' then the man closest to me grabbed my waist and said 'well since you asked nicely we'll give you a treat darling' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively whilst looking us both over smirking, making me pull a face 'not even in your dreams _darling' _I spat out the last word in disgust before kicking him hard where the sun don't shine.

Then I turned and dragged Lex down the path with me, I pushed her in front, she was younger so I slowed slightly to hopefully let her get a head start 'RUN LEX GET HELP!', I smiled slightly as I saw her pick up her pace but yelped as I felt a hand grab my hair and pull me back 'That was very nice you little whore' the man spat at me 'we are gonna make you and your little friend pay for that' I spat in his face at that, I flinched inwardly as he backhanded me, and turned me around roughly to face where his companion was dragging Lex back.

The man sneered 'no ones gonna save you, the nearest people wont hear you if you scream and even if they do, by the time they get here, you wont be, so be good little bitches and do as we say' I grimaced as he groped me whilst speaking, so I struggled again, not stopping even when his friend passed him a pocket knife.

I felt the metal press into my neck and he spoke quietly into my ear and said 'stop struggling and just be a good little girl and I wont have to kill you' I stared ahead and said loudly 'then kill me, what you have planned is far worse than the sweet embrace of death I'm sure'.

I then felt a sharp pain in my neck and felt a liquid running down over my breasts and torso, my eyes met Lexi's whose face was contorted into a silent scream, the man released me and passed the knife now stained a deep crimson to Lexi's captor who then proceeded to embed it into her chest, I let a tear fall before I felt a darkness wash over me and then… nothing.

* * *

**Please tell me if this was any good or not, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the rewritten second chapter of New Beginnings. Please read and review.**

_**Bold Italics is elvish. **__Italics are memories/flashback._

_**This is AU, and is based on the movie, so I will be sticking to that for the most part. **_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**Please Enjoy!**

I groaned as I felt someone shaking me, a voice begging me to wake. My eyelids felt heavy, my throat dry, my body stiff.

I slowly open my eyes to see the face of a familiar brunette, hovering over me with a tear stained face 'Lex?' I croaked.

I watched as her eyes widened as she heard me, "Oh Alanna!" she shouted as she threw her arms around me "God, I thought I'd lost you! I mean first that guy, with the knife…" she trailed off, shaking her head before continuing "and then I wake up, to see that I'm in the middle of a fucking forest, God knows where, and your beside me barely breathing-" her voice had become high pitched and hysterical toward the end so I cut her off.

"Lex, breathe! What matters is that we're both alive right? And that we've got to get outta this Godforsaken forest and find something… anything that might help us better understand where we are okay?" I said softly, sounding calm and soothing, when on the inside I was having a major breakdown, cause I know that there are NO forests near where I live in England, so yeah I was panicking, but I knew if I let it show Lex would actually have a mental breakdown, plus I was the eldest.

I got up and looked around, my eyes widened in delight at seeing a small stream, flowing down through the middle of the forest, momentarily forgetting my panic, I walked over to the water and knelt beside it.

I cupped my hands under the water and brought the water to my lips, I continued like this for a while until my thirst was quenched. I then washed the makeup off my face, it was then I noticed a strange crystal ring adorning the middle finger of my right hand.

I looked up at Lex, who shrugged, but mirrored my bewilderment. I brought my hand to the mornstar, hanging from my neck, and rubbed it slightly as I stood.

I walked back to Lex, and removed the beautiful ring, but squealed and jumped back, dropping it in the process, as it grew in size. I put a hand over my chest, to soothe my beating heart, and breathed slowly, in, out, in, out, before calmly walking up to the ring turned shield.

My face was a mix of awe, and confusion as I stroked my hand over the smooth, crystal surface, surely something this precious would break, after such harsh treatment, my brows furrowed as I turned to the shield. Again my eyes widened in amazement as I saw, what looked like a small bag attached to the inside of the shield.

Curious as to what I would find I opened it, I pulled out a small knife belt, of ten throwing knives, two curved crystal daggers, similar to the white crystal of the shield, twin swords, much like Elektra's in daredevil, a black bow, with a quiver of matching arrows, and finally I drew out a fine silver circlet, with an enchanting blue gem in the centre, there was also a black tunic, with black leggings with boots and a cloak to match.

I stared up at Lex whose face was a visage of awe and envy. I turned my head downwards again, and packed away everything save for, one of the daggers and the clothes.

I then carried everything over to a conveniently placed rock, and got dressed behind it, I placed my cat woman costume inside the shield, and placed the dagger on my thigh, allowing my knee-length tunic to hide it, I then brought the cloak around my shoulders, and let my curly hair fall freely to my waist.

The shield shrunk back down to the size of a ring, when I touched it again, it seemed as though, I need only wish it to change, and it would comply, I placed it back onto my hand, and left the large rocks shadow.

I strolled back over to the small stream, and stared long and hard at the reflection I saw there. It wasn't the face I knew, my skin was no longer marred with imperfections, as it had been, instead it was smooth, and beautifully pale, and warm grey eyes, were replaced by an icy blue.

I shoved a stray strand of now silvery blonde hair behind one ear, and let out a small gasp of surprise as I felt a point.

I fell back in shock, and groaned in agony as a rush of images filled my head…

_Flashback_

_I stared at my father, shock overcoming my features as my pale hands closed around the precious gift, he had just bestowed upon me, my mothers necklace._

_He smiled weakly, before motioning for me to place it around my neck, I did as he bid me, and fingered it carefully where it hung, shining a pale blue, and a feeling of pride and happiness washed over me, I know not why he gave me such a precious jewel, I will however, without a doubt, treasure it, and protect it with my life._

"_**It suits you my child" **__he said softly, his eyes never wavering from the star around my neck, I knew how much it hurt him, to have to part with the last possession my mother had cherished in this world._

"_**Thank you ada, I will cherish it till the end of time itself" **__he chuckled lightly at my innocent words, yet nodded knowing them to be true._

"_**I know my child, let none know of the true meaning save Lord Elrond, and myself. I fear others in their ignorance would hold you in contempt if they knew the true meaning of the star, even for crimes, not of your doing" **__he smiled, this time to reassure me, before I set of on the long journey to Imaldris._

_End of Flashback_

I opened my mouth, in a silent scream of pain as I was brought back to the present, I drowned out Lexi's concerned voice, lost in my own thoughts as most of my lost memories filled my head, I was a daughter of Thranduil, the lost Princess of Mirkwood…

I cringed, and dry heaved as I remembered the conversation with Lexi, on that day… now I knew that I was related to Las, Will turner had now, for me, lost his sex appeal.

I came back to reality harshly, as I felt something collide with the back of my head, I turned slightly to look at Lex, who looked away sheepishly as I scowled.

"Are you okay Lan, you zoned out there?" she paused waiting for an answer, seeing I wasn't listening she shouted "LAN?".

I shook my head slightly, and pulled up the hood of my cloak, before stating "We need to leave" I turned away, and stared sadly at the stream, the sound of the trickling water comforting me slightly, before I felt Lex grab my hand.

I turned, confused as to why she was gripping so tightly, my jaw dropped open though, when I saw a rider, clad all in black, atop a great black steed looming over us.

Lexi stared wide eyed at the creature in horror, who seemed to take immense pleasure in her discomfort, I glared at it, and it turned its chilling dead gaze to me.

"_**The great eye wishes you to join him elf-witch, resist and you will be begging for death before the end'**_" The language, it hissed was naturally beautiful and pure, but sounded evil and deadly, coming from the wraith.

Lexi turned to me with a puzzled expression, I just shook my head, hoping she understood that the wraith could not hear my explanation.

"_**Enough, join us Vanya, lost Princess of Mirkwood, fairest of all, the Lord of Mordor grants you the honour of being his bride, accept now and save yourself the pain" **_It hissed, obviously not caring whether it had to cause me pain or not as it reached out an armoured hand.

What he did not expect was for me to turn to Lex and yell "RUN!" at the top of my lungs.

Lex ran past the wraith, and followed the river, from the opposite way that I was running, which I suppose was good, as the wraith chose to chase me. Surprisingly my asthma didn't kick in, but I suppose that was one of the good things about being an elf, you don't get diseases that affect humans.

I was so lost in my musings I didn't notice the river turned, harshly, cutting off my escape. When I realised, the wraith had already slowed his horse, relishing in my moment of pure terror as I backed towards the river slowly.

Behind me I heard someone shout 'Strider!' and I turned to face the river, my eyes widened as I saw five people standing at the edge of the other side, four hobbits and a man, I recognised them immediately from Lord of the Rings.

I stared at them, and pulled down my hood, I saw Aragorn's eyes widen, as he saw my look of pure terror, as I stared at him.

"_**JUMP!' **_he shouted, _**"It's your best chance!" **_deciding to take the mans advice, I closed my eyes and jumped in.

When I opened them again, I felt my body being engulfed by the cold chill of the icy water, my arms and legs weren't moving much, and I felt the pressure of the water push me down as I felt the last of the air being forced from my lungs. I was too far gone to notice a black figure diving in after me.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard a strange yet familiar voice ask, as I came to, I opened my eyes slowly and found Aragorn and the hobbits staring at me.

"He-hello" I stuttered, as I sat up slowly, Aragorn smiled reassuringly _**"Well met my lady'**_ I blushed slightly "Who are you?" I asked although already knowing the answer, it seemed the most logical thing to do.

"I am strider, this is-" he was cut off by one of the hobbits.

"I am Frodo, this is Sam, Merry, and Pippin milady" he said each giving a small bow as they were introduced, I smiled weakly at them before, 'strider' helped me to my feet.

"I am Alanna" I gave a small curtsy of my own to the hobbits, finding my balance to have improved much since my becoming an elf.

"_**Have we met before?'**_" Aragorn asked as the hobbits had returned to the makeshift camp to pack their things, seeing as a black rider now knew where they were camped.

"_**Possibly'**_" I said, _**"I lost my memories, and have only recently retrieved some, I hail from Mirkwood, my lord, and I believe Strider would not be your real name?"**_

He smiled slightly_** "I have never been to Mirkwood my lady"**_ .

I nodded and replied _**"I travelled once to Imaldris with my brother Las, and lived there until an incident…"**_.

He stared at me wide eyed _**"Your name…?"**_ the question was asked harshly.

But I replied _**"Vanya, lost Princess of Mirkwood, I died not long after arriving in Imaldris, and it was defending the borders, with a man whose face has yet to come to me, where I met my doom, about sixteen years ago, I believe now, I was reborn in another world, and brought back here, to return to my family"**_ It was then I told him of what had happened to me from when I left school in my world, to where I woke up with him and the hobbits standing over me.

He nodded but I could see distrust in his eyes and said 'What do I have to do to prove you can trust me Aragorn?' His eyes stared at me in shock _**"Aragorn, do not be angry, but in my world, there are books written about the world we are in now, all of this is fiction, stories told for a child's amusement" **_I told him everything I could about the books, and that I knew of the ring Frodo was carrying.

We sat their in silence until a sharp pain in my head made me gasp out…

_Flashback_

_I felt tears drip down my face as I spoke to my love __**"Estel, never forget me, never forget of my love for you, wait for me to come back to you"**__ then the dark haired boy in front of me turned to face me._

_He was only around 22, 23, but his eyes were red, and puffy from tears that had long since dried __**"How could I forget you Vanya, my love, you will always hold my heart no matter what"**__ I heard anger, and need creeping into his voice._

_After he spoke, I saw more tears form in his stormy eyes, I raised my hand and cupped his cheek, wiping away a fallen tear, he lent into my touch, making me smile at the simple gesture. __**"I want you to know, that no matter what happens, you were the only man, ever to capture my heart, Estel"**__._

_I grabbed his hand, and pulled him along to my chambers, when we arrived, his eyes widened in realization "I cannot… you-" I cut him off with a passionate kiss._

_I chuckled as his eyes narrowed when we parted, and pushed him further into my chambers, I leant close to him and whispered into his ear __**"make me a woman, Estel, make me yours…"**_

_End of Flashback_

My eyes widened as I was brought back to reality, and I stared at the ranger by my side, and placed a pale hand on his cheek, and stroked it gently as I whispered "I am so very sorry Estel, my love…"

I turned away, wishing that I hadn't fought that day, I let a tear fall from my eyes, before he pulled me roughly back to him. _**"Vanya, you've returned, even after 65 years of waiting…" **_he said the last part to himself.

"_**I return to you my love, like I said I would, the first and last time we made love, I keep my promises, but are you promised to another?" **_I knew the answer but I needed to hear it from his perfect lips before my heart left him completely.

He nodded, his eyes filled with regret, _**"It was 40 years after you told me to wait for you, I saw Arwen and something drew me to her, maybe because despite your difference in looks, she has your fiery spirit" **_he looked away, ashamed he had not waited for his true love.

"_**Do you love her?"**_ I asked quietly, he looked at me in confusion before nodding hesitantly _**"More than you love me?'**_"

"_**Why do you need to ask?" **_The ranger replied.

"_**I will not chase a man whose heart is no longer mine to claim, Aragorn, and if you truly love her more than you do me, then I will not pursue what we once had, but know that my feeling have not changed Estel, nor will they, of that I am sure'**_"

He smiled slightly before tilting my head slightly with his own hand, so I looked him in the eyes and he said _**"You have always owned my heart Vanya, I promise you that, but the loneliness was unbearable when I thought you dead"**_ I nodded in understanding.

"_**We should get to know each other again, over 60 years have passed since fate separated us, but now we have been brought back together, we should learn what we could not witness about the other" **_Estel chuckled slightly before nodding his agreement.

I smiled softly as he took me by the hand and led me over to where the hobbits were waiting for us. Estel grabbed his belongings from the ground quickly and we moved away from the small camp they had made.

After about an hour of walking Aragorn found another suitable place to camp and set down his pack, the hobbits did the same. I watched as Sam started getting some food ready.

After they ate, they fell asleep quickly cradling their full stomachs. I chuckled slightly, but my face turned grim, as I faced Aragorn, _**"Will she be dead Ara?"**_ I asked quietly, fearing his answer.

He looked at me confused slightly before remembering the tale of how I came to be here, and replied _**"I cannot be sure Vanya, these woods could be dangerous if you are not used to travelling alone, more so if you are unarmed, with Nazgul prowling the woods, so her fate is dark, however do not give up hope, there is always a chance she may come back to you yet, the impossible is known to happen".**_

I smiled at that, and as I closed my eyes Estel started to hum before singing softly in the dark night. "You have a beautiful voice Ara", I walked over and sat beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt his body vibrate slightly as he chuckled at my words.

When I awoke, I found myself staring up into the face of Aragorn, who appeared to be carrying me, I turned my head and buried my face in his chest and said "You should have woke me Ara". I saw him smile down at me from the corner of my eye, as he set me down.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sul" Aragorn told us facing the ruin, then he turned back to us and said "We shall rest here tonight".

We slowly made our way up the stairs of the watch tower, and eventually we arrived at a sheltered place among the ruins. Me and Frodo collapsed beside a wall, resting our feet. The others sat nearby, glaring slightly at the ranger, but the man ignored the looks thrown his way.

"These are for you" he said uncovering four short swords and throwing each to a hobbit "Keep them close, I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

I think the latter was meant for me, as he fixed me with a glare till I nodded my agreement. But no matter, there was no way I was moving now, I mean going from a teenager, to a reborn elf in just a few days was enough to make anyone sleepy.

Of course, that was until I heard Merry and Pippin shout me "Alanna!" I opened an eye and raised a brow as I sat up.

"You're an elf" I heard Pippin state simply, I just rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"Yes pippin and you're a hobbit" I replied with amusement clear in my voice, merry chuckled behind him, he continued ignoring the both of us.

"Well, that means you're immortal… right?" again I nodded confirming his statement, I narrowed my eyes as he then said "How old are you?" I giggled, thinking the question was going to be worse, whilst Merry hit his younger cousin over the back of his head.

"Pip, I thought you were going to ask a different question, you never ask a Lady her age! Remember what happened with Rosa!"

I saw him shudder slightly at the mention of 'Rosa' whilst Sam and Merry chuckled, Frodo however was asleep, I turned back to Pippin and smiled before I replied "I'm over 5,000" I giggled at the look on his face before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

I was woke by the sound of Frodo shouting "Put it out you fools! Put it out!"

My eyes widened as I saw him stamping out the fire which the others had built, and glared as Pippin said "Oh that's nice, ash on my tomatoes".

I scowled at him and said "Frodo's right! A fire will attract attention!" No sooner had I said that, a Nazgul's screech was heard, me and Frodo rushed to the edge and saw five hooded wraiths drawing near, I turned to the others and yelled "GO!".

We reach the top of the tower, and stand back to back, waiting for the wraiths. I can practically feel the fear radiating from the hobbits, and am suddenly filled with the urge, to protect them, to pull them into a hug, and tell them everything would be okay.

All of us then turned as we saw the five approach from one direction, I was slightly in front of Frodo, with Merry, Pippin and Sam in front of us.

Sam proved the bravest and lunged first "Back you devils!" but he was pushed aside. Merry and Pippin were next to be tossed aside like dolls, I raised the dagger from my thigh, and managed to hold three of them off, the others approached Frodo.

The next thing I knew I was being slammed into a stone wall. I groaned, as I tried to sit up, my body protesting with the movement, I managed it just in time to see Frodo disappear.

I saw the wraith hold out his hand, and pulled myself to my feet, and dived on top of where I knew Frodo to be as the wraith raised its sword.

I screamed as it pierced my shoulder, pain flooding through my entire body, I was barely aware of Frodo reappearing under me.

I felt someone roll me over, and I stared straight into the stormy eyes of Aragorn, my love. I smiled slightly and whispered "Oh, Ara…"

I heard someone sob beside me, and turned my head to see all four hobbits with tear stained faces. I tried to smile reassuringly, but it came out as a grimace. Then Frodo spoke up "She saved me, it was going to stab me, but she jumped in front of me, she saved me…"

"And I'd do it again if I had the choice Frodo…" I trailed off seeing the hurt look in Ara's eyes, I understood, I had died before for the man whose face I could not remember, and now after we had been reunited, he was losing me again.

"Help her Strider" I heard Sam plead as Aragorn picked up the offending weapon.

"She's been stabbed by a morgul blade" he threw it down, disgust plastered on his face "This is beyond my skill to heal, she needs elvish medicine".

After saying that he picked me up, "Aragorn…" I whisper.

"Hold on Vanya" I hear him distantly, but cry out again, in my dream like state.

"Aragorn!" I almost shouted it, his voice was fading, his face leaving my mind, leaving…

**Please review, constructive criticism welcome, and chapter three should be up by the end of this week.**

**Any grammar errors I have made, please tell me and I will do my best to change it, and please note this is AU, so things may differ from Tolkien's books and rules. I think I've already said, I'm following the movie storyline so… yeah that's about it. Hope you enjoyed it! :) ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of New Beginnings. Please read and review.**

_**Bold Italics is elvish. **__Italics are memories/flashback._

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, to see an old friend hovering above me "We-" I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck.

"Oh Elrond, how I've missed our friendship" I released him, he glared at me slightly, trying to suppress a smile as he replied shortly,

"Indeed" I giggled as I nodded, making him chuckle slightly, as another old friend entered.

"Mithrandir!" I almost squealed in delight "Come here!" I ordered him playfully, he rolled his eyes but approached, so I could embrace him.

"It is good to see you too child, especially after I thought you dead Vanya" he replied chuckling slightly.

I turned my head towards the door when I heard foot steps, too heavy to be an elf, but too light to be that of a man. I grinned as I saw four midgets come round the corner, along with another midget friend of mine, from long ago.

"Bilbo!" I shouted as I stood with the help of Mithrandir, the old hobbit chuckled as he came over to embrace me. I knelt beside him "Oh it is good to see you again, my friend"

"Likewise Princess Vanya, you are a welcome sight to my eyes"

I giggled lightly "Bilbo, just call me Vanya" he rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically before nodding in agreement.

Then the other four stepped forward, Merry and Pippin jumped on me talking in sync "Oh Alanna how good it is to see you awake! Thank God your alive!"

"It is good to see you both as well, little ones, but I sense you were on your way to a different place entirely before you heard me?" I laughed as both of them looked away ashamed "Then go! Go to the kitchens!" Their faces brightened at my encouragement for them to eat, and they scurried off towards the door with Sam.

"Glad to see your okay Miss Alanna" he said as they dragged him out. Then Frodo approached me.

"You're a Princess?" he asked confused

"Aye, that I am" I replied I then addressed, Elrond, Mithrandir and Bilbo as I continued "I believe I was reborn again, in another world, for I had no knowledge of my life as Princess Vanya of Mirkwood before meeting Estel, I believe my death in the other world was what came about me being here, and being reunited with my family, friends, and love" I glanced towards Elrond at the last word, he nodded curtly, knowing I meant Aragorn. I brought my attention back to the small hobbit "But Frodo, the only thing that changes about our friendship is my name Vanya. Although Vanya is the Elvish version of Alanna, I would prefer it to Alanna" he smiled and nodded before dragging Bilbo toward the door.

"I'm glad you're safe Vanya, I wouldn't have been able to bear the knowledge that you took the blow for me, if you had died" he bowed his head as he left, his uncle departing behind him, throwing me a small smile of thanks.

I turned my attention to Elrond and Mithrandir then, "There is to be a council of what is to be decided about the ring of power tomorrow at ten o'clock" I nodded my head slowly, confused as to why I was being told, "I believe that you were reborn again to help us with the coming battle"

Elrond then cut in "Yes, I also believe that, however, your brother, and Aragorn will be present and many men who would not approve of a woman being privy to the information of a war council, therefore although I wish for you to attend, to avoid and uproar in opinions, you should remain out of view" I nodded

"And you wish for me to accompany whoever bears the ring?" Mithrandir nodded, as did Elrond.

"Now child rest" I shook my head, and sprinted out of the room quickly. I then collided with something, and fell to the ground hard. I looked up, and found myself staring into the face of Aragorn.

I pouted when he looked at me like I was a child, he chuckled before holding out a hand, I took it but still pouted at him, and stormed on ahead, glaring at him when he said "I thought elves were supposed to be light footed".

He chuckled at my glare and I said "Who knows of my true lineage?" completely ignoring his teasing.

"Elrond, Gandalf, the hobbits, and myself you know, Arwen and the twins also, and your brother, who rides from Mirkwood as we speak, your father was also informed by Lady Galadriel, who is also aware of your lineage" I nodded. "Anyway I'm getting tired, damn that wizard!" I said in mock fury, causing Aragorn to smirk slightly.

When we arrived at my room, we found Mithrandir and Elrond had departed, and I collapsed on my bed. When I awoke I rubbed my eyes and groaned when I looked out of the window, it was evening, I'd missed dinner by now.

I got up and went to the wardrobe. I pulled out a dark green dress, with matching slippers. I stripped from the clothes I wore and dressed quickly in the others. When I was ready I walked out of my room intent on finding Aragorn.

As I walked I heard a voice "You're no elf" I was confused, I did not recognise the man, but a smile appeared on my face when I heard Aragorn reply.

"The men of the south are welcome here" I listened in, on their conversation for a while, eventually the man left, and I stepped into the room, where I saw Aragorn placing the sword, with the other shards, on the shrine, he stepped back with a hand on his heart, head bowed slightly.

I came up behind him "Why do you fear the past?" I asked softly, he turned to me, with a sad distant look in his eyes "You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself! You are not bound to his fate Ara"

"The same blood flows through my veins, the same weakness" he spat out the latter with some disdain.

"_**You're time will come, you will face the same evil and defeat it! The shadow does not hold sway yet, not over you, and not over me"**_ I took his hand and led him out into the gardens, atop a bridge.

"_**Do you remember when we first met?"**_ I asked, he smiled as he replied,

"_**I thought I had strayed into a dream"**_ I smiled,

"_**Do you remember what I told you?"**_

"_**You said you'd bind yourself to me forsaking the immortal life of your people, but Vanya your family did not take your loss well last time they canno-" **_I cut him off, ignoring the latter part of his statement

"And to that I hold" I brought my hand up to my mornstar and pulled it from my neck, and pressed it softly into his hands.

"You cannot give me this!"

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart" I leaned closer and whispered in his ear "I choose a mortal life" I then kissed him softly, on the lips before we parted.

When I arrived at my room, I fell into a sleep haunted by memories…

_Flashback_

"_**Well met Princess Vanya" **__A young looking boy said, bowing slightly, I smiled at him, and curtsied _

"_Well met…" I trailed off, hinting for him to introduce himself._

"_I am Estel, adopted son of Lord Elrond" I nodded in realisation_

"_Ah so you are the human, Ella, and Ro speak so highly of?" I giggled as he blushed at my praise "I am glad to hear they have not yet corrupted you with their mischievous ways, Elrond should be pleased" he chuckled "If it is alright, may I enquire about your age, Estel, and please call me Vanya, no titles" he smiled and nodded before replying,_

"_I am 18 Pr- Vanya" I smiled as he revealed his age, he was young, and handsome. I blushed slightly at that thought, it was forbidden, he would die before I if-_

_I stopped my train of thought, he was but a child, it was wrong of me to think of him as anything but, besides I am an elf. I shook my head. "Estel, would you escort me to Elrond please" he nodded enthusiastically as he led me to my old friend._

_OoOoOo_

"_Estel!" I shouted "A pleasure to see you again, and in Mirkwood no less" he smiled and replied_

"_I am glad you remember me Vanya, I have come with the twins, they insisted I see the world outside Imaldris" I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, two years had past since we first met, he was different now, no longer a child, but a man. His appearance also had changed, for he now had a beard, and carried a sword, a bow and a quiver of arrows._

"_I see you are a warrior now Estel"_

"_I am training, although I am mastering a sword better than the bow" he scowled slightly at that, I giggled, and took his hand_

"_Come I will teach you Estel, I doubt Ella, and Ro would do anything but tease you, if you failed" I smiled sympathetically as he nodded._

"_Vanya" I heard the familiar voice of my brother Las call "Van-"_

"_I am here brother, what is so urgent?" he rushed around the side of the building, and relaxed when he saw Estel_

"_what are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes, I knew he had probably heard my offer to teach Estel, he had done his best to keep me away from Imaldris ever since he had heard me tell my best friend, Erulisse, about my attraction to Estel. I knew he was scared for me, but I was not a child I could take care of myself._

_I glared at him as I replied "I am teaching Estel, how to shoot a bow, besides don't you have a patrol to do?" I asked the latter, knowing full well he did and that he could no longer offer to teach Estel in my stead, claiming he forgot, however unlikely that would be._

"_Eurgh!" I shouted, causing Estel to jump,_

"_Legolas is not usually like that around me" Estel said sadly "He does not want me near you, for some reason Vanya" I nodded in confirmation when he looked at me "Then I should find another teac-"_

"_Nonsense, besides my brother I am the best archer in Mirkwood" I boasted, he chuckled, as I continued to lead him to the training field._

_OoOoOo_

"_**We should not do this Vanya"**_ _Estel said, although his amusement was shown in his eyes_

"_**Of course we shouldn't, that's what makes it exciting, the danger"**__ he laughed, as we approached the sleeping twins, we each had buckets of ice cold water in our hands, I stood over Ro, Estel over Ella, and we poured it over them, we left the room laughing but we didn't stop running until we reached my chambers._

_In the distance we heard the twins shout "Estel! Vanya!" over and over, along with the ways they were going to make us suffer, I giggled uncontrollably, until Estel pressed a hand over my mouth, as we heard them approach._

_When they left, I started laughing Estel soon joined me, __**"that serves them right, for telling Las about before"**__ I said childishly, as Estel pulled me into a hug _

"_**I agree, though I do not think he will tell your father. Vanya" **__he said solemnly __**"We are to depart tomorrow, visit Imaldris soon"**__ I nodded my head, my heart felt heavy when he spoke, I knew then that my heart was lost._

_OoOoOo_

"_Lady Vanya, a pleasure" Elrond said as I pulled him into a hug,_

"_Where is Estel, after all it was he who insisted I visit?" Elrond just looked over to where the gardens were, and went on to welcome my father, and brother._

_I went on ahead, I smiled when I saw him, but my mouth dropped open when he turned, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying "Estel!" I said as I ran over to him, I put my arms around him and pulled him close, he buried his head in my chest as he told me of his lineage. I was confused by the tears but did not question him further._

"_Well Aragorn" I said softly "You will always be the same to me" he smiled, a look of relief in his eyes, I watched as he took a ring of his lineage from his finger and pressed it to my hand _

"_Marry me Vanya," I gasped, he looked away thinking he had wrongly assumed, even after the stolen glances and forbidden kisses in Mirkwood._

_I threw my arms around him again, before he could leave "__**Of course Aragorn, I love you, I-" **__he cut me off with a kiss, and I giggled, as we broke away "Oh how I've missed that Ara" he raised an eyebrow at the name_

"_Ara?" he asked_

"_I was breathless" I replied with a shrug of my shoulders, he laughed softly, before taking my hand and leading me towards the others, he turned to me before we emerged,_

"_We should keep this a secret, for now I -"_

"_I agree, my father will not take kindly to his only daughter falling in love with a mortal, even if you are and elf-friend" he nodded and kissed me once more before we emerged._

_Elrond, my father, Las, Ella, Ro and Mithrandir, who had just arrived, were all there, they all looked confused save for Mithrandir, who had a knowing look on his face as he smiled over at us._

_OoOoOo_

"_Vanya, don't die please, please don't die" I heard Estel repeat over and over, whilst he cradled my bloodied broken body in his arms, we knew it was only a matter of time before death claimed me, but even so he pleaded with me not to leave him._

_I saw Las, Ro, Ella, Mithrandir, Elrond and Arwen approach us. "No, my sister, Van-" Las cut himself off as he saw the distraught look on Aragorn's face, they all looked sympathetically at him, as they realised, the boy had all along held love for me._

_My eyes were dimming as death swiftly approached, I brought my hand up to Aragorn's cheek and pulled his head down to mine, and kissed his lips for the last time, I removed, the ring he had gifted me, and place it on his finger. _

_When he broke away, I saw tears flooding from his eyes, along with all the others, all aside from Mithrandir and perhaps Elrond, had never tasted the bitterness of death. "I love you Aragorn, with all my heart, I love you"_

"_And I you, Vanya" he bowed his head before continuing "Why did you push me aside, why did you save me?"_

"_I could not allow my love to die, you have a chance at another life now, a second chance at love, I would not, perhaps it was selfish, but I would not be able to live with my grief, forgive me Estel, I lo-" I never got to finish, as I fell into a deep slumber, never to awaken._

_End of Flashback_

I woke with a start, I was sweating and panting heavily, my dreams were vivid, although they were memories, I felt tears drip from my eyes, at the realisation, that the 'faceless man' was in fact Aragorn.

I forced myself to get up, and dragged myself over to the bath that had been prepared. When I was clean, I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a white tunic, with leggings and boots to match, once I was dressed, I left to find Mithrandir, or Elrond.

The meeting was already being called, but I ran into Merry and Pippin on my way and they informed me about the meeting and bid me to hide with them. I agreed.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have all been summoned her to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stand upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" he paused as he gestured to the pedestal in the centre "Bring forth the ring Frodo"

The hobbit then approached the centre, placing the ring on the plinth, he then returned to his seat, seeming somewhat relieved, I smiled slightly, before I remembered that it was his fate to save Middle earth, my heart wept for the hobbit.

The man that had spoke to Aragorn then rose and addressed the council "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor, why not use this ring?" he pauses a second before continuing "Long has my father the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can, the ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master" Aragorn replied.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" the man sneered.

An elf stands, I recognise him from my flashbacks, as Las, my brother, I smile at the thought as he replies "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance"

I saw Aragorn roll his eyes as he replied _**"Sit down Legolas"**_ I giggled silently as I thought 'Well I guess the secrets out now Aragorn'.

I zoned out from the men arguing about… stuff. I was brought back to reality by Frodo shouting "I will take it! I will take it!" The men finally quietened down, and the hobbit continued "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way"

I smirked inwardly 'Way to go Frodo, guilt tripping them to go with you, I mean who could resist a hobbits puppy dog eyes?"

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" Mithrandir approaches Frodo and places his hands upon Frodo's shoulders.

I watch as Aragorn rises and says "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will" he kneels in front of Frodo "You have my sword".

Las then approaches the group "And you have my bow"

Gimli also walks forward, though looking at Las grimly as he says "And my axe"

Boromir then approaches the small group "You carry the fates of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done"

Sam then jumps out of the bushes and approaches "Heh! Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me"

Elrond then tries to hide his amusement "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not"

Merry and Pippin then approach, I do not listen, as it is then Frodo's eyes lock with my own, he smiles slightly and says "If I may have one request before you continue" he looks at Elrond "But can Vanya come too, for it is thanks to her that I have survived this long, and I believe it is her wish to accompany us" The latter was said with a glance towards Aragorn.

I smile as Elrond nods and I approach the group. Boromir looks scandalized by the very idea of a woman companion, on such a perilous journey, he was about to speak when Las said "Sister?" I nodded and a look of anger overcame his features, he looked at Elrond "How can you let her come on such a journey, especially since, we have lost her once already?!" he asked furious at Elrond.

Mithrandir stepped in "It is the wish of her and the ring bearer, let her choose her place Legolas" Las glared at the wizard before nodding.

Gimli the dwarf piped up "Vanya is it?" I nodded "It will be a pleasure to have you as a companion on this journey" he bowed slightly as I curtsied.

The hobbits were practically jumping for joy, at the fact I was accompanying them, Las I think was now resigned to the fact he wouldn't be able to stop me anyway, Mithrandir was as always on my side, Boromir looked like he detested my entire existence, and Aragorn, did not look pleased.

"_**It will be dangerous"**_ he said softly,

I nodded and replied _**"It will be no more dangerous for me, than it will be for you my love"**_ he nodded and pulled me forward to join the fellowship.

"Ten companions" Elrond said with a smile "So be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring"

"Great where are we going?" I giggled at Pippin as Merry then proceeded to whack the back of his head.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I hope this cleared up Aragorn and Alanna/Vanya's relationship, and Alanna will now be referred to as Vanya.**

**I have used quite a few lines from the movie, and I love Boromir, he's sexy but I need to put him as the bad guy for this part, because well I don't know why but there's a good reason for it…. Anyway please review! Constructive criticism welcome :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter of New Beginnings. Please read and review.**

_**Bold Italics is elvish. **__Italics are memories/flashback._

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**Please Enjoy!**

Two months had passed since the council, and tomorrow we were setting off, tonight there was to be a feast, in the name of the fellowship.

I sighed as I brought out a black leather pack, I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. In the pack I placed two shirts, one black, the other white, black leather pants, a pair of leather boots, a white cloak and the rest of the space I reserved for food and water.

I then took out a blue dress, with matching slippers, I also wore my circlet and once I was ready I went to the hall, where I knew the feast was being held. Once I arrived, I saw all the fellowship save Boromir smile as they noted my presence, Aragorn walked over to me and escorted me over to the table.

It soon became clear that it wasn't common knowledge that Aragorn and I were courting, or the fact I was the princess of Mirkwood. I soon drew the attention of Lord Galdor, who thought I was just another pretty face, from Mirkwood. My table consisted of the fellowship, Ella, Ro, Elrond and Arwen.

"Lady Vanya, how is it you came to be in Imaldris?" Galdor asked yet again

"Lord Aragorn escorted me" I replied shortly, everyone at the table could sense my frustration

"She is from Mirkwood, Lord Galdor" Las cut in.

"Ah my Prince, who is her father?" Galdor asked.

"That is information, pig headed pointy ears such as yourself do not need to know, Las if you tell him I will kill you"

"You insulted the Prince of Mirkwood" Galdor gasped seemingly scandalized by what I had said "My prince, please do not punish others be-"

That was when Aragorn cut in "Lord Galdor she is Legolas' sister, of course she insults him" The elf's eyes widened at this realisation, and he glared as the hobbits, and most of the company at the table laughed at him.

He got up and swiftly left. I sighed and in a mock caring tone said "Ara darling, I think you embarrassed him" Aragorn just grinned and continued talking with Mithrandir and Elrond.

OoOoOo

Eventually morning came. I sighed as the light broke through my window, shining onto my face. I got up, and took a bath before dressing in the other set of leather pants, a pair of knee high, leather stiletto boots, a dark blue shirt, a black corset with four throwing knives placed below my breasts, and a fifth in the centre of my chest, I then placed a black hooded cloak around my shoulders and pulled up the hood.

I took off my shield ring and placed the leather pack inside it. I placed the ring back onto my finger and set off towards where the fellowship would be leaving.

When I arrived all were present save for the hobbits. I walked over to them, and wrapped my arms around Elrond _**"Goodbye Elrond, I will miss you"**_ I said, as I pulled myself away from him

"Likewise my friend, take care of yourself" I nodded to him smiling.

I then ran over to the twins "RO, ELLA!" I shouted as I launched myself at them, they laughed as they hugged me "I will miss you both, even your mischief" They laughed and replied

"We will miss you to Vanya"

"May the Valar protect you Vanya"

I moved away from them and turned back to the group, I did not approach Arwen, even though she understood, I knew how much it hurt her to see Aragorn with me.

Eventually after the hobbits arrived and a speech from Elrond, we set off.

When we eventually came to a halt Mithrandir says "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our look holds the gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor" When he finished everyone was silent and started to make camp.

Boromir started teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight, Las was keeping watch, Mithrandir and Gimli were arguing over what path we should take next, Frodo is watching his cousin's train, and Sam cooks some food over a fire.

Me and Aragorn sit beside the training hobbits on a rock.

"Two, one, five, good. Very good." Boromir praises the hobbit,

"Move your feet" encourages Aragorn

"You look good Pippin" I said not wanting to be left out, Aragorn rolls his eyes, as Pippin replies

"Thanks"

"Faster" Boromir said "Come on good!"

"Aaah" shouts Pippin in pain

Boromir approaches "I'm sorry" he apologizes softly to the hobbit, I smiled at the man gently, but giggled when Pippin kicked him in the shins and both hobbits dived on the poor man, knocking him to the ground

"For the shire!" Pippin shouts whilst Boromir laughs, Aragorn then decides to help the Gondorian.

"Gentlemen that is enough" he said calmly, until Merry and Pippin pulled his legs from under him knocking him on his back, my eyes widened in shock before I burst out laughing at the irony of it, Aragorn can take down the most fearsome enemies, but gets knocked on his arse by two hobbits.

I literally had tears of laughter running down my face as I watched the hobbits attack both of the men, I heard Frodo and Sam laughing to.

"You've got my arm… you've got my arm!" Pippin shouts before they finally release the men.

"What's that?" I hear Sam ask.

"Nothing, just a whiff of cloud" Gimli replies, but I moved over to where my brother was standing, and used my elven eyesight to see what I already knew to be approaching

"It's moving fast… against the wind" I rolled my eyes at Boromir's comment, and stole Legolas' line.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn shouts, when nobody moves, I ran over to put out the fire, as I feel a hand grab me and pull me down.

I felt someone on top of me, and blushed as I realized it was Aragorn, I turned in his grip to face him, he was shielding us both from the bird's sight.

I held my breath, it's not until we heard Mithrandir say "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras" that we moved.

Aragorn moved first and held out his hand to me, it was only then I noticed his cheeks had a pinkish tint to them, I smiled inwardly at the fact I had made him blush, considering he is a ranger, and is considerably better than most at hiding his emotions.

I smiled at the hobbits as they glared at me when I walked passed them on the snow. I approached my brother and said "It is a shame not all beings are light footed, we would make better time if it were so"

"Aye, best not let the dwarf hear you say that" he replied, with a look of disgust as he brought up the dwarf, I giggled at his prejudice and rolled my eyes, Gimli wasn't any better though when it came to it, the dwarf seemed to irk my brother more than anything.

I walked up to Mithrandir as they started arguing over something which I did not care to listen to, whilst the hobbits were attempting to stifle their laughter at how riled up my brother got.

"Mithrandir, my friend" he looked up at me weary from the journey "Maybe we should rest now, the walk so far has taken its toll on the hobbits and yourself, and don't even try to deny it old man" I growled out the last part, daring him to contradict me, he just chuckled lightly.

"Maybe you are right child"

"I am not a child, old man" I protest, he just chuckles again, and about 10 minutes later we come across a small cave and make camp for the night.

I walked over to where Aragorn is sat on a rock, and sit between his legs letting my head fall back into his lap. Legolas glared at us both, but now I'd decided enough is enough.

"Laaaaass?" I said sweetly, he gave me a questioning look, as did Aragorn "Why do you glare at me and Ara so? Is it that you're jealous? You love Aragorn is that it?" I stood up now and threw my arms around Aragorn and said in a whiny voice, whilst pouting "My Aragorn" making everyone save Las and Boromir laugh as Las spluttered like an idiot trying to say something but I cut him off with something every time. Aragorn had caught on to what I was doing, and had wisely chosen not to speak, Mithrandir was chuckling, the hobbits had tears rolling down their faces, as did Gimli, and even Boromir was smirking at my unfortunate brother as he said.

"I hope I never get on your bad side in that way milady, forgive me for my prejudice against you, it was wrong" I giggled and went over to him, I hugged him before I said

"Mir, I consider us friends now" he chuckled before nodding.

"I'm honored milady"

"Vanya, no milady" I scold softly, as I hit him lightly on the arm. I wandered back over to where Aragorn was sat and lay down with my head in his lap and slept dreamlessly.

**Please review! Constructive criticism welcome! Chapter five will be up soon! Thank you :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter of New Beginnings. Please read and review.**

_**Bold Italics is elvish. **__Italics are memories/flashback._

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**Please Enjoy!**

When everyone was awake the next day, we set off back up the snowy mountain. Mithrandir in front, with Las slightly behind, Gimli after him, Merry, Pippin and Sam next, with Frodo just walking behind them, Boromir off to the side of Frodo, with me and Aragorn at the back of the Fellowship.

"Ungh!" I heard the noise and looked up from my feet, to see a black haired hobbit rolling back down the mountain,

"Frodo!" I shouted as I stepped forward, but Aragorn beat me to it, and caught him.

I watched as Frodo's hand went immediately to his neck, searching for the chain which held the gold band. My eyes widened in fear, when my gaze was drawn from the hobbit as I heard Ara say softly "Boromir" but it was not enough to get the man's attention, Aragorn's hand went to the hilt of his sword, by now the rest of the company had turned around and was watching us.

I listened as Boromir muttered something, clearly entranced by the ring, I shared a knowing look with my brother before I shouted "Boromir!" just as he was about to touch the evil object. He jumps slightly as he is pulled from the trance he had been in, and stares at me shocked.

I see the hesitation in his eyes, and walk over to him, I snatch the silver chain, which holds the metal, from his hands and walk back over to Frodo, I hear a dark voice whispering in my mind, promising my most secret desires which I hold dearly in my heart, I shake my head and close my eyes, before I walked back over to Frodo and fastened it around his neck before saying softly in his ear "Do not lose it again, the ring is taking Boromir, it will take them all eventually, keep it out of view, for even I am not completely immune to its powers my friend, although I resist more than the others save for Gandalf will".

The hobbit nods, and I pick him up as the snow gets deeper, Aragorn does the same with Sam and Boromir takes Merry and Pippin. We exchange no more words, and the hobbit eventually falls asleep on my chest.

We then arrived at a narrow ledge, which we must travel across. I hear a voice over the wind, my brother confirmed it when he said "There is a fell voice on the air"

"It's Saruman!" Mithrandir shouted back, as a piece of the cliff above us broke away, I heard Aragorn shout from behind me,

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!"

"No!" came Mithrandir's reply before he started chanting his own spell in an attempt to counter Saruman's.

It didn't work as another avalanche came crushing down on us not a moment later. I bent over the hobbit that held on to me and protected him from the snow fall.

I groaned slightly before I pushed the hobbit above the snow, and pulled myself up, I saw Las helping Mithrandir and Gimli. I walked over to where I assumed Boromir to be buried and helped him with the two hobbits he held, once he was above ground I turned and saw as Sam emerged and I ran over to help Aragorn.

Once we were all above the ground, the men all argued on which way we should go. Eventually Gandalf decided to let Frodo choose.

"We will go through the mines" he said softly over the harsh winds of Caradhras

"So be it" was Mithrandir's reply, and I saw his face had dropped at the thought of going through Moria, and as we made our way back down the mountain, I walked with my old friend.

"It was harsh to burden Frodo with the choice" I broke the silence first, he just nodded, before he replied,

"Yes, but if I had asked any other but the ring bearer, there would have been no peace" I giggled, as I nodded in agreement.

He called Frodo over to him so I went back down to Boromir, he smiled as I approached "Why did you hate me so much when we started?" his smile faltered slightly as he replied,

"It is hard for me to break that which I have grown so accustomed to, such as the rules that women do not take part in war; I admit I assumed elves to be the same"

"They are, but women are taught to fight, and there are rare occasions that women are allowed to join a soldiers ranks, even if they are mostly made to heal, rather than take part in bloodshed. I however often joined my brother Las on the patrols of Mirkwood, my father and brother soon learned that I would go through Mirkwood alone, if I wasn't allowed to join them, they figured it was the safest option" I explained, my memories came back to me like I never left, but the life I led on earth, it was fading away, slipping from my grasp, I could barely remember Lex, all I know is her face contorted in a silent scream when the knife was sheathed in her chest, and a red liquid was pouring from my own neck.

I shook my head, this was my life now, not then, I should allow myself to forget, and continue on with this journey, what could have been so important for me to remember anyway?

I looked up to see Boromir smiling at me, I blushed "Sorry I got lost in my thoughts"

"I noticed Vanya, anyway why not talk to the ranger, you have not spoken to him since yesterday" My eyes widened as I realised, and I rushed to the back where Aragorn was and jumped on him. He fell to the ground with my added weight, I straddled his hips, as I smirked down at him as he scowled at me, and I could hear the others, save for Mithrandir laughing at us.

"Hello Ara" I said sheepishly, he rolled his eyes and pushed me off him, I squealed as I hit the floor, he then picked me up bridal style, and carried me the rest of the way down the mountain.

When we got to the bottom, we proceeded to make our way to Moria. I stayed with Aragorn this time, and we talked about random stuff like, how he got with Arwen, how long for and why he pushed me off him.

I stared at the bleak stone walls of Moria with fear; I secretly hoped Mithrandir couldn't open the doors; I never had liked dark places, especially when they were underground. I looked at my brother who smiled weakly in return, knowing my fear.

I sat down on a rock, and glared at the doors, I was broke out of my stupor when Frodo exclaimed "It's a riddle! Speak 'friend' and enter, Gandalf what's the elvish word for friend?"

Me and Mithrandir both replied at the same time _**"Mellon"**_ and then the doors open.

I entered last with the hobbits, pushing Frodo in front of me, I yelped as my legs gave way and I was dragged towards the water by what looked like a tentacle. I saw Frodo being dragged as well by another "Ara, Las!" I yelled, they came rushing out, the creature dropped me and I retreated to where Las was standing, and he pushed me back into the cave.

I got to me feet and stood by the entrance of Moria, my mouth dropped open I saw the beast's mouth. Boromir ran past me carrying Frodo, the other hobbits, Mithrandir and Gimli were already in the cave, Aragorn and Las ran in shortly after Boromir.

I stood frozen to the spot as the lights went out,, we were in utter darkness, I squealed and jumped as a rock clattered the ground somewhere, and I felt myself clinging onto someone's arm in fear.

Mithrandir then it up a crystal stone he had placed atop his staff and I saw I had attached myself to Aragorn, he smiled at me and said "I want to be able to use my arm in the future Vanya" I looked down and realised how tight my grip was. I let go but then wrapped both my arms around his chest, and buried my face.

He put both his arms reassuringly around me. I heard Mithrandir say from the front "We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs, in the deep places of the world" I whimpered in Aragorn's chest as Mithrandir continued "It's a four day journey to the other side, let us hope our presence may go unnoticed".

I felt Aragorn pick me up bridal style, as he then proceeded to carry me through the mines, as I buried my face in his chest, whimpering and flinching at every sound in the dark. Not even my brother understood my fears, only Aragorn had never questioned them, I was a fearless warrior unless it was in 'the deep places of the world'.

When Mithrandir finally halted the fellowship Aragorn set me down on the ground, and brought over some food that Sam had cooked soon after and lay down beside me, comforting me.

I heard the hobbits asking my brother why I was like this, he told them he didn't know, which was the truth, the only people who knew why I was like this were Elrond, Mithrandir and Galadriel, who had been my teacher and friend in my earlier years.

I had quickly fallen asleep in Aragorn's arms soon after I had eaten. When I woke up I took off my ring, which made all save Mithrandir, Aragorn and Las stare in awe as it turned into a shield. I removed the twin blades and fastened them to my waist, I then removed my bow and quiver and placed it on my back before putting the ring back onto my finger. After that we set off through the dark mine again. I wrapped my arm around Aragorn's as my fear had not yet passed.

Soon we had arrived at a more open space, I heard Gandalf whisper "Let me risk a little more light" and I barely restrain a gasp as I see the beauty of the mine "Behold the great realm, and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf" Gandalf continued as the fellowship looked round in awe.

Then my brother piped up "Amazing how beings so small, have taken a liking to things so tall" I giggled as Gimli growled at him, and I heard Aragorn chuckle behind me. But our happiness and awe was short lived as Gimli cried out and ran off into a chamber, where rays of sunlight were shining through.

I gasped as I saw the floor littered with corpses of both dwarves and goblins, I walked over to where Gimli knelt in front of a tomb, and placed my hand on his shoulder and bowed my head as I muttered _**"May he find peace in death".**_

Then Gandalf muttered "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then" he sighed "It is as I feared" he then looked around before his eyes rested on an old tattered book, he handed his hat and staff to Pippin and picked it up, he dusted the pages from all the dirt, and started to read "They have taken the bridge… and the second hall" his hand moved softly over the page "We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep" he looks up and slowly turns the blood stained page "We cannot get out, a shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out" he paused before he looked up grimly "They are coming".

I looked back at Aragorn, and he smiled weakly before looking over to Las and the hobbits, the uncomfortable silence was then broken by a resounding crash, causing the whole fellowship to turn to where Pippin was stood, a guilty look plastered on his face as a headless corpse fell down the well, after what I assume was its head, a bucket followed after.

I stared at the hobbit, sympathy in my eyes as he flinched with each sound. He slowly looked up to Gandalf, whose features were contorted with rage "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity" he snatched his hat and staff off the hobbit as he turned away. I walked up to the smaller being and rested my hand on his shoulder reassuringly, until BOOM BOOM, everyone turned and looked at the well, BOOM, BOOM BOOM, BOOM BOOM BOOM, the beat pauses.

But like a heartbeat begins again boom-boom-boom, BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM. Fear shows on even Aragorn's handsome features as everyone looks at each other, I turn to Frodo who has pulled his blade up enough to see the blue glow, as my brother shouted "Orcs".

Boromir rushed to the door, he narrowly missed an arrow to the head, he closed the doors as Aragorn joined him and remarked dryly "They have a cave troll" I stood by Las and helped him throw weapons and other things to the men blocking the door.

I turned to the hobbits and shouted "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" They nodded and rushed behind the wizard, Aragorn joined me and Las with his bow as Boromir stood to the side with his sword ready, Gimli was behind us on the tomb on Balin.

"Aargh! Let them come, there is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath" The dwarf growled and I giggled softly as Las rolled his eyes. The creatures started banging on the doors with their weapons, eventually they started breaking through, me, Las and Aragorn shot them down. Soon when the door was half broken I put my bow away and drew my twin blades.

Me and Las fought together, him shooting and me cutting enemies down when they get too close. Then everyone stopped and looked towards the doorway as a cave troll bounded in, bringing half the wall down with it.

Me and Las looked at each other, he fired arrow after arrow, I switched from swords, to bow depending on where the danger was. My attention was then turned to Aragorn as he flew backwards into a column, I growled, and fought my way over to him, even more so when I saw the beast lunge at Frodo with a spear, I stopped and my eyes widened as I saw it buried in his chest, I was so shocked I didn't notice an orc had stabbed me with a dagger, until I beheaded it.

I pulled my eyes away and down to the dagger piercing my flesh, I grunted as I pulled it out, and I staggered over to where Aragorn and Frodo lay. Aragorn stirred just as I neared him, and crawled over to Frodo "Oh, no" he said softly as he turned him over, much to our surprise we saw him breathing. I frowned then as I realised I already knew he was fine, how could I have forgotten?

"I'm alright" Frodo reassured as everyone stared in shock "I'm not hurt"

"You should be dead!" Aragorn exclaimed "That spear would have skewered a wild boar"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye" Gandalf said as Frodo revealed his shirt of Mithril.

The fellowship stared in awe, "You are full of surprises master Baggins" Gimli said gruffly, it was then I heard orcs down the hall again, I shared a look with my brother as the wizard said "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

We started running again through the other door in the chamber, I stayed at the back with Aragorn, to keep the hobbits from falling too far behind. An army of orcs were chasing close behind us, and more were climbing down the pillars, and up through holes in the ground, they eventually have us surrounded, I drew my twin blades I was stood between Las and Gandalf, the hobbits were in the middle, but all I could see was goblins, orcs and an unnatural fiery glow at the end of a hall, I heard a thunderous rumble, and all the creatures dispersed.

I looked to Gandalf, hoping he would not confirm the fears held in my heart, but seeing his face set grimly I knew what made that sound, "What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir warily, I looked up at him and said,

"A Balrog"

"A demon of the ancient world" Gandalf continued "This foe is beyond any of you" he turned and shouted "Run!"

I ran beside my old friend, and shepherded the rest of the fellowship through the small doorway with him, although I went through before Aragorn, him and Gandalf exchanged words, and they both continued down. We then approached a broken staircase, my brother Las jumped first, he then beckoned Gandalf to jump, I went next taking Merry with me, Boromir followed with Pippin; however he took some of the staircase with him, making the gap between us larger.

Aragorn then threw Sam across and went to throw Gimli, but the dwarf jumped instead "Nobody tosses a dwarf" I would have laughed when my brother caught him by the beard if the situation had been more humorous "Not the beard!"

My lover then pushed Frodo further up the stairs, and clambered up behind him, almost falling down. Some of the stairs behind them break off, leaving them trapped, the rock they are on then starts shaking as another growl vibrates the room "Lean forward" Aragorn shouts at Frodo.

In the blink of an eye, Frodo was caught by Boromir and Aragorn landed in my arms, I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been keeping and hugged him quickly before kissing him softly. I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the rest of the stairs, and finally we reached the bridge.

I loitered at the back, allowing the others to cross before me. I turned as Gandalf neared, just in time to see the demon, "Go child" the wizard whispered softly, and I ran to the other side of the bridge, Gandalf crossed a quarter of the way before he faced he beast.

"You cannot pass!" He said

"Gandalf!" I heard Frodo shout

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor" he lifts his staff and a light begins to radiate from it "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The Balrog strikes it's sword down on Gandalf, but he blocks easily breaking the Balrog's blade "Go back to the shadow. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he slams both sword and staff down onto the bridge causing a flash of blue to appear. The Balrog steps forward, but the bridge breaks under its weight, and it falls down into the black abyss, I sighed in relief, but my eyes widened, and I screamed out,

"Mithrandir!" as a flamed whip caught around Gandalf's ankle and pulled him over the edge, he held on but it wasn't enough, I started to run towards him, I jumped and reached out for his hand,

"Remember child…" he said softly before shouting to the others "Fly you fools"

"Mithrandir!" I screamed "No!" I felt arms around me, lifting me off the ground, the person carried me outside, he set me down and I saw it was my brother.

I pushed him away and walked over to where Frodo was walking away, "Frodo" I said softly, he turned, his face was stained with tears, much like my own "It was not your fault"

"I chose to go through the mines if I hadn't then-"

"Frodo, it was his decision to face the Balrog, his decision to save us all, do not carry the weight of the dead, when you already bear such a heavy burden already" he nodded, but said nothing more, I then gasped, the pain in my side coming back in full force, I fell to my knees, my vision blurred.

"Aragorn!" I heard Frodo shout "Help her!"

I feel the ranger's arms lift me up bridal style, and then nothing. I woke up next in a silken bed. I glanced around the room, and then a woman came in "Lady Galadriel!" I said, surprised. She smiled softly,

"I have a gift for you, something you left here the last time you came" she pulled out a familiar pendant, shaped like a wolf, with a blue crystal for the eye, I smiled it was a charm my mother had given me, enchanted to protect the bearer, I then placed it around my neck "I also come with bad tidings, my young friend, the fellowship will set off today" My eyes widened "They wish you to stay here, however that is your choice Vanya" I smiled and nodded "Your memories are fading" Galadriel said suddenly "The longer you stay here, the more you become who you were before, not who you were when you came" I just looked at her confused "You came back here from another world, but soon a choice will have to be made, here, or there"

"What?" I said quietly, she just chuckled,

"You will understand soon child" I rolled my eyes, the door opened again and Haldir came in with two women, an elf and a mortal.

"Erulisse!" I said and ran to her "it is good to see you again"

"You to Vanya!" We hugged, and giggled together, I then pushed her aside and threw my arms around Haldir.

"_**It is good to see you again brother"**_ he smiled at the title, since we were young we had been like siblings, and that had never changed.

I then looked at the last person "Lex?!" I half shouted the question

"Alanna! Thank God"

"What happened to you?"

"I was found by Haldir" she said softly

"Full story now"

_Flashback_

_Lexi's POV_

_I ran, and ran like Alanna told me. I stopped after a while, I had heard no noises, no hooves, but that means- my eyes widened, the creature followed her!_

_I fell to my knees, how could I have left her? What sort of friend was I? I was broke out of my self-pitying reverie by a twig snapping behind me, I gasped as I saw some deformed creature, my knowledge of LOTR told me it was an orc, I stepped backwards, edging away slowly, so this is karma huh? I asked myself, well it's a bitch, I thought bitterly._

_The next thing I knew I was in a camp of Uruk hai? I stared around my eyes wide and filled with fear, one of them noticed and started insulting me, the others followed suit, I ignored them for the most part, and from what I gathered they were taking me to Isengard._

_It continued like that for six days, but I knew if I couldn't tolerate this I wouldn't survive Middle Earth much longer, until on the seventh day, some men ambushed us, I saw their ears were pointed I gasped, they were elves! I then saw someone who looked like Haldir, I frowned it couldn't be, he should be in Lothlorien, the elf saw me and raised his sword, my eyes widened and I raised my bound hands in front of me to defend from the oncoming blow, but it never came._

_"Are you okay?" he asked softly, I nodded slowly as I lowered my arms, he brought out a knife and cut my bonds as he continued "I am Haldir of Lorien, and you?"_

_"Lexi, I left her, I-" I stopped and looked up at him "Don't hurt me, please don't" I heard myself whimper pathetically as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his horse, he got on behind me and we rode to Lorien._

_I must have fell asleep for a long time for when I opened my eyes I was surrounded by beautiful tall trees, with elves atop them in their houses? Haldir was carrying me now, he set me down now though, and we continued to some stairs, the same ones the fellowship goes up to see Galadriel and Celeborn._

_I hear a voice in my head, deep yet very feminine. It was Galadriel "You are not of this time Alexandria Pierce, your being her brings great peril to these borders, the wizard knows of your existence, it is to him you must direct your questions, though I doubt he will provide answers"_

_I scowled, as we reached the top, I saw her and Celeborn, waiting, they were the fairest creatures I have ever seen! Even Alanna as an elf could be considered plain beside her, the woman smiled reading my thoughts, I blushed._

_They spoke to Haldir first, and then to me. To some it up I became Haldir's ward, and his wife would also be my guardian, I think her name was Erulisse. There had never been a wife mentioned in the films or books, I could have cried the beautiful pointy eared elfy was married._

_After they had spoke Haldir started to speak to Celeborn about the borders or something, Galadriel turned to walk away, she beckoned me to follow._

_Once we arrived at where she'd been taking me, I saw an elf, she was beautiful with long brown hair, and green eyes. She stepped forward "I am Erulisse, wife of Haldir, Galadriel told me of you, and how you are my husbands ward" she smiled warmly at me and took my arm to lead me to her home._

_"I thought only Lord Elrond's family had dark hair?" I asked_

_She giggled and nodded "Yes I am the daughter of Elladan, his son, although I became a servant to Princess Vanya of Mirkwood, much to my family's dismay, I soon became her friend though, and no longer her servant" she smiled as she reminisced on her past._

_She told me much about her past, and Vanya who was a lot like Alanna. Many weeks passed until we had news that a strange group were approaching. A day or two after nine companions were brought into the city and one of them Alanna, I grinned, until I saw she was paler than she should have been and unconscious in the arms of Aragorn._

_Erulisse ran past me "Vanya!" She shouted "Aragorn, Las?" she asked, they conversed in elvish for a bit until Lisse told Aragorn to take her to the infirmary, I followed._

_"What are you on about?" The whole fellowship, and Lisse turned to stare at me "That's Alanna, my best friend"_

_Aragorn then grinned at me "You must be the infamous Lexi" I nodded, he took my hand and kissed it, Legolas did the same, as did Boromir the others just gave a small bow before returning their gazes to Alanna._

_After a week, she had finally woke up. I rushed to her room immediately I needed to see for myself that she was fine._

_End of Flashback_

__Vanya/Alanna's POV

"So there you have it, my story, I already got yours off Aragorn and several other people, I also got your past" I smiled grimly at that, her face was sad.

"Yes but now we're here together! And with Lisse my best friend from this time" I then grinned I had a great idea, I turned to see if Galadriel was still here, she was "Galadriel, the men do not wish for me to go, but what if I send someone in my place?"

She smiled as she replied "Then they will have no choice but to accept, but who?"

I turned back to Lisse, Lex and Haldir "Well Haldir's busy here, but I wish to send a woman in my place so they don't lose their manners, or hygiene, they are men after all. Lisse I doubt Haldir would thank me much if I asked you, so that leaves Lex" I winked at her, so she knew I was going to pick her all along, she grinned "Come on lets tell them!"

Her and Lisse leave towards where the fellowship are loading the boats. I give Haldir another hug before I follow Galadriel to the fellowship. Once I arrived Lex had already packed a bag, and was stood in line with the others.

All were given cloaks, and a gift each. Lexi got a necklace which would point her in the direction of what she wanted most in her heart. Once Galadriel and Celeborn had said their piece I hugged Lex fiercely, before saying goodbye to each of the group.

When I got to my brother I whispered in his ear as I hugged him "Take care of him, and the others, but don't let him die" yes it was a selfish request but it needed to be said.

"Of course sister, I will watch him carefully" I giggled and moved on to Aragorn.

The others were now in the boats, waiting. I moved us away slightly and turned us so I face the water. I touched the star around his neck _**"May the Valar protect you, my love"**_

_**"I will not die Vanya, not when I have you waiting for my return"**_

_**"Keep the necklace on. It will protect you from harm, it brought me back to you remember?"**_

_**"Yes I do my love, it was the strangest and best day of my life in all my 87** **years"**_I giggled, he then fumbled around in his pocket for something, and brought out the ring I had returned to him, all those years ago when he had lost me. He passed it to me and I placed it on my ring finger, stroking the cool metal delicately.

_**"Thank you, my love, come back safely"**_

**_"Always"_ **he replied softly before he brought his lips down to meet mine, I held his hands tightly throughout the kiss, until the need for air became too much for us. He wiped a lone tear from my cheek, and kissed my forehead gently before taking his place in the boat.

As they rowed away, Galadriel beckoned me to follow her. She allowed me to wave them farewell with her, although it was tradition for the Lady of the Wood to solely wave farewell to guests.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter of New Beginnings!**

_**Bold Italics is elvish. **__Italics are memories or flashbacks._

**Please Read and Review. Oh and this may not tie in with events as they happened in the book, sorry for that I just had no inspiration for this chapter, I will edit it in the future if it's that bad though…**

**Enjoy!**

I watched as they sailed away down the river, I had a strange feeling in my stomach, like I was forgetting something, something important. I shook my head, it would come back to me in time, I wonder what Galadriel meant by _my memories are fading_, I don't feel any different, and I remembered my past with Estel.

My thoughts were interrupted by Erulisse, she was grinning, something I rarely saw her do, I frowned "Why are you so happy?" I asked curiously.

"Besides getting my long lost friend back?" I rolled my eyes, she giggled before she continued "Come, I think you will want to see this".

She took my hand and led me to where Galadriel and Celeborn resided. My eyes widened as I saw and old man clothed in white, like an angel or God descended from the sky, he turned and smiled softly "Mithrandir…" I whispered, releasing a breath I hadn't been aware I'd held.

My old friend approached "How would you like to accompany me to Edoras Princess?" I laughed,

"You know me so well Gandalf, I would be honoured" I curtsied as I took his outstretched hand, and he chuckled "Can Lisse come as well, the men need all the help they can get, and Haldir stifles her more than he should… No offence to him, he is like a brother to me, and always will be, but she has a warriors spirit that cannot be easily quelled, please Mithrandir" I pleaded with him, one of the reasons being, before my first death she had been too young to accompany me, but she had made me promise next time I went out on any adventure I would take her no matter what.

He smiled kindly before nodding "It would be an honour Lady Lisse"

She giggled "Thank you! Oh thank you Mithrandir!" she shouted at him before running to her home to pack.

I smiled softly, before saying to him "How?"

"It is a long story child, through fire and water…" As he told his story I listened intently, at the end I rolled my eyes,

"Drama queen" I muttered with a smile on my face, he chuckled softly before, beckoning me to follow.

We arrived at the stables, he went over to a beautiful white horse "Shadowfax" Mithrandir told me was his name, "His kin" Gandalf said shortly pointing to the black steed next to Shadowfax, I gasped, he was my old horse from Mirkwood.

"How…?"

"You seem to be asking that question quite a lot" Gandalf replied amused "He is not a normal horse, Prince is one of the Mearas" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I will change, meet me here in an hour and we will ride to Edoras, my old friend" he nodded and went to speak with Galadriel again.

I went to the home I possessed in Lorien, and stripped, I bathed in the water which had been prepared for me. When I got out, I let my curly hair fall loose to my waist. I dressed in a white hooded jumpsuit, with a skirt over the pants, with a slit down either side, making it easier for leg movement.

I had white boots to go with my new attire, and pulled my hood up, covering my face.

I pulled out a leather pack, and in it I placed two shirts, one black the other white, two black leather pants, a corset with five knives attached, two pairs of knee high stiletto boots, and two hooded cloaks one white the other black. I also placed my food supply and water inside the leather bag.

I pulled the ring from my finger, and pulled out the bow and quiver which I placed on my back, the twin blades I placed on my waist and the two curved daggers on my lower back, hidden by the white silky material.

Before I placed the shield back on my finger, I placed two flowing dresses inside, one cyan, and the other white, I also placed matching slippers and silvery leggings, with a tunic and shoes to match inside.

The circlet I placed on my head before I delicately placed the ring of my finger, I stroked the wolf necklace around my neck, and picked up the black leather bag before striding out to meet Gandalf and Erulisse.

Lisse was already waiting in the stalls, with her horse Faelwen. She was wearing a black tunic, with leggings, black leather boots and a cloak of Lorien, her bow and quiver rested on her back, with the duel blades.

I smiled at her as I took Prince's reins and led him out of the stables, Lisse followed suit with Faelwen. We met Gandalf as we mounted, he then got on Shadowfax and he set off, Lisse and I waving farewell to Haldir, his brothers and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

After a few days we reached Fangorn forest, this is where we were to meet up with the fellowship. We waited by a boulder for two days before a tree walked up to us.

He had Merry, Pippin and Lex with him. "Lan, Lisse?" Lex asked, I nodded, and me and Lisse ran up to her.

"What happened?" Lisse asked softly

"We were attacked…"

_Flashback_

_Lexi's POV_

_I was in the boat with Legolas, and Gimli, they didn't trust me like they trusted Lan, they were wary of what to say around me, and they treated me like I would break if they were to harsh, or if I took a watch at night. _

_I sighed causing Legolas to look up at me, concerned "Are you well Lady Lexi?" I nodded looking away from him._

_We came to a stop soon before a waterfall, Aragorn said we were to cross to the eastern shore after we had rested, Legolas looked tense for some reason, I didn't question him, I knew I wouldn't get a real answer._

_I set down my bedroll and fell asleep quickly, I was awoken by the sound of a horn. I shot up, and saw Sam wading out into the water, to reach Frodo who was already halfway across the lake, I knew this part of the story, Frodo and Sam would go to Mordor alone, Merry and Pippin would be taken by Uruk Hai and B- I cut myself off, I couldn't let Boromir die!_

_I raced to where the sound of the horn of Gondor had been blown, I drew the sword that Lisse had given me and charged in to the fray. I was too late though, Boromir already had three arrows sticking out of him, I saw Aragorn about to charge into the leader of the Uruks, but I beat him to it, with a scream I jumped on the creature._

_I fought wildly with my sword, I had no natural skill like Alanna, I could feel both men watching me, I ignored it. I gasped as a shield pinned me by my neck to the tree, how the hell had Aragorn got out of this in the movies? I saw Legolas and Gimli approach behind Aragorn and the wounded man, and I continued to struggle against the shield, the Uruk charging with his sword toward me._

_In a panic I pulled the shield harder and it moved enough so I could get my head free. I rolled to the side away from Lurtz and threw my sword at him. I went threw his chest, where -if he was human- his heart should have been._

_He still came toward me, with the sword in his body, and raised his own, I saw an arrow pierce his shoulder, but it didn't stop him, I saw a sword lay on the ground beside one of the many foes Boromir had slain._

_I picked it up, it was heavier than the elvish one but I took the fighting stance taught to me and raised it to black the attack aimed at my head. I fought hard against the taller being, he was wearing me down, my strength ebbing away._

_Bu then I looked to Boromir's dying form, and adrenaline rushed through me, I needed to kill this thing for daring to hurt one of the fellowship, I charged at it, apparently surprising everyone at my new found strength. I attacked and it blocked this time, our swords caught in a dance of death, the first to finish would be ended._

_Eventually the sword flew out of the Uruk's hand and I swirled the sword around my head before bringing it down on the Uruk hai's neck, decapitating the creature, I dropped the black sword and pulled my elven one from the corpse, I sheathed it before running over to where Boromir lay, the men all held expressions of shock._

"_Boromir" I whispered softly "Don't die… you have to see the white city again remember, you promised you'd take me" tears were falling from my eyes now, I had never known death before, not until Lan died in front of me, but she had come back, Boromir wouldn't._

_I got up and ran as fast as I could after the Uruk Hai ignoring the shouts of the three companions I had left. I saw them ahead I was gaining on them, I couldn't stop, not now._

_I drew my sword and dived on the slowest runner, the others turned as he cried out, they joined in the fight, but I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head before I fell to the ground._

_When I woke up I was on the ground next to Merry, my hands were bound, Pippin had been shaking me awake "Come" he said, nodding toward the forest, we crawled over to the forest, I could see riders closing in on our captors. I stood, with the hobbits motioning to an axe that lay on the ground._

_Merry got there first and cut his bonds, me and Pippin followed suit, then we ran into the dark forest._

_We ran fast, an orc was chasing with a sword, then through a surge of brilliance Merry shouted "Climb a tree!" We all scrambled up the same tree, but Merry got pulled down by the orc._

"_Merry!" Pippin shouted, and fell backwards as the tree groaned, and opened its eyes _

"_Treebeard" I muttered, he seemed to have heard me as his eyes flickered over to me as he caught Pippin, he stood on the orc and picked up Merry, I stayed where I was perched on his shoulder, not daring to move as he walked over to where we would be reunited with Gandalf._

_The hobbits continued to converse with the ent, as we travelled until we met with the white wizard, we were placed on the ground, but I saw two figures that looked like Lisse and Lan, I smiled as I realised they must have come with the wizard._

_End of Flashback_

"Lex, that's terrible!" I exclaimed "You have been through so much in the time we have been separated, and the news you bring of Boromir breaks my heart, for I know he was a good man seduced by the evil of the ring, playing on his desire to protect the white city, and his brother."

"What did Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli do? And Frodo and Sam?" Lisse asked.

"Frodo was heading to Mordor alone, Sam followed him" Lex replied "My guess is they are now on the route the ranger suggested. The other three may have followed us, or them. I am unsure"

"They would not leave you to the Uruk Hai" I said softly "My guess is that they have left Frodo to make his own way to Mordor, it is as Lady Galadriel says 'to be a ring bearer is to be alone'"

"Then we'll see them again?" Pippin pipes up excited.

"No, you will accompany Treebeard, along with Merry and Lady Lex. Lady Erulisse and Vanya will stay here and wait for your three companions with me" Mithrandir cut in.

I smiled and hugged Lex and the hobbits, Lisse followed suit, Gandalf just nodded toward them before they were picked up by the ent, it didn't take long for them to disappear amongst the trees.

"I hear horses approach" I heard Lisse announce.

"Our friends are here then?" I ask Gandalf sleepily, he nodded before walking away, beckoning Lisse to follow.

"I'll stay here and sleep…" I said causing them both to chuckle before leaving. I climbed up into a tree, resting on one of the thick branches before I let a dreamless sleep overcome me.

I awoke with a start, I gasped for air as Lisse appeared in front of me, "Our friends have come" She said softly, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder "Sorry for scaring you"

We watched, hidden by the leaves and branches of the trees as my brother, lover and Gimli approached. I smile softly as I hear them speak about the 'white wizard'.

I stifle a giggle as there faces change to shock and awe as Mithrandir reveals himself to them, I looked at Lex as he retells the story of how he fell 'Through fire and water…' we have heard it three times now, and I can say it almost word for word.

"Gandalf? Yes.. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the grey… that was my name" The wizard says softly.

"Gandalf!" Gimli exclaims happily

"I am Gandalf the white. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide"

"Drama Queen!" I shouted as Lisse and I dropped down from the tree. "You must be getting old Las if you didn't hear us!" I exclaim.

"Indeed we are not the most discrete of elves" Lisse agreed

Gimli, Mithrandir and Aragorn chuckled as Las scowled at us, "Come we mustn't linger, we must ride to Edoras with all speed!" Gandalf commands as he throws a grey elven cloak around himself, hiding his white robes.

"Me and Lisse will catch up" I said as I held her back, she gave me a confused look as I took off my ring and placed my weapons inside. I left the curved daggers concealed on my lower back.

"Why did I need to stay if that is all you wished to do?"

"No reason" I shrugged "Come"

When we emerge from the forest, Las and Gimli are on one horse, Aragorn on another, Mithrandir on Shadowfax, I walked over to Prince and mounted him, stroking his mane softly, Lisse followed suit, the ride to Edoras was mostly silent aside from Aragorn and I exchanging stories of what had happened to us since we had parted.

After a few days we arrived at Edoras, I watched as a flag flew past, me and Lisse exchanged a look, before we continued into the city.

"You'll find more cheer in a grave yard" Gimli announces dryly.

"Gimli for once I couldn't agree more" Lisse replies softly.

We dismount and allow a stable hand to tend our horses, we make our way up the stone steps to the Golden Hall of Rohan.

Some guards stop us as we approach the doors "Ah" I heard Gandalf say softly,

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, By order of" the guard grimaced as he continued "Grima Wormtongue"

\Gandalf signals for us to disarm, they look me over and do not see any weapons concealed on my person, I pull my hood further over my face as my brother steps in front of me protectively "She carries no weapon" he growls, causing the guard to back away in fear.

Lisse gives up her bow and quiver, along with her dual knives "If there is so much as a scratch on these, I'll tear you limb from limb, understood" I smirked as I saw the guard gulp and nod.

The guard looks back to Gandalf "Your staff".

"Hmm? Oh you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick" Mithrandir replies innocently, I hold my arm out for him to lean on, he takes it as the guard nods and opens the doors.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am already working on Chapter seven so it should hopefully be up before Saturday. Please review! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the Seventh chapter of New Beginnings!**

_**Bold Italics is elvish. **__Italics are memories/flashbacks._

**Please Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

As I walk in beside Gandalf I see a worm like man beside Théoden, whispering deceit in his ears. My elf ears catch his words as they are spoken "My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming"

The door closes behind us and he continues "He's a herald of woe"

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late Théoden King" Gandalf speaks from beside me, his voice is soft yet it seems to echo around the hall.

The man beside the king glares as he whispers "He's not welcome".

The once great King looks lost and decrepit, not at all like stories once told to me, "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

"A just question my liege, late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lots spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest" I turn to Lisse to see her glaring at the worm slithering towards us.

"Be silent" Gandalf snapped "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm" he drew his staff making the man back away in fear.

Lisse came up behind me and whispered "Ha! Gandalf thinks he looks like a worm too!" I smirk and suppress my laughter.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizards staff!" The man whined as he backed away.

Then some men came rushing forward, Gimli, Las, Aragorn and Lisse held them off I pinned down the greasy man "I'd stay still if I were you" I growled.

Gandalf continued forward ignoring the chaos surrounding him "Théoden son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows"

"Drama Queen" I heard Lisse yell, I sniggered from where I was.

"Harken to me" Théoden grimaces as Gandalf raises his hand "I release you from this spell" Gandalf closes his eyes, but opens them again upon hearing the Kings laughter.

"You have no power hear Gandalf the Grey" he says amidst his laughter.

Gandalf throws off his grey cloak revealing the beautiful white robes that were hidden, and Théoden screams.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound" Théoden slams back against the throne as Gandalf turns his staff towards him.

From the corner of my eye I see a woman enter the hall and rush forward, and I grabbed her arm before she could reach the King "Wait" I said softly to the girl.

"If I go, Théoden dies" The King hissed, but Gandalf again threw him back against the throne.

"Be gone" Gandalf said harshly, Théoden screamed and lunged at Gandalf, Gandalf hit him with the staff. Théoden groaned and slid back down in the chair, I released the blondes arm and she ran forward and caught Théoden putting him back in the throne.

I smiled as I saw Théoden's face turned youthful once again; he spoke softly to the girl and said "I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn." He looked passed her to the rest of us "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again my friend" Gandalf said with a smile.

"Dark have been my dreams of late" he looks down to his hands.

I step forward "Perhaps your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword" The guard that removed our weapons brought Théoden's sword to him, he unsheathes it, Wormtongue attempts to slide away, Lisse grabs him.

Theoden looked at his sword, and then to the man who is cowering on the floor, he is thrown out of the hall and down the stairs. The King followed him.

"I've only ever served you my Lord" The worm pleads.

Theoden ignores him and snaps "Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight" Came the next plea.

Théoden raises his sword, but Aragorn steps forward, stopping him.

"No, my Lord. No, my Lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account" My beloved offers a hand to help up Wormtongue, instead he spits into his palm and gets up and fled through the crowd riding away from Edoras.

"Hail Théoden King!" The people bow before him, as does Estel, before Théoden looked around and asked "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

**Okay this is one of my shortest chapters, BUT the next one is being worked on as we speak, so will be up sometime next week! Please Review, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Chapter Eight of New Beginnings! I want to thank all my reviewers so far! I keep forgetting to do that, sorry anyway please read and review.**

_**Bold Italics is elvish. **__Italics are memories/ flashbacks._

**Please Enjoy!**

In the end Eowyn is the one who tells her uncle of the misfortune that befell his son.

I see the pain in his eyes as we follow the guards that carry the body of his fallen heir, my heart weeps to see the King come from the captivity of his own mind, to another tragedy once again caused by the former white wizard.

I watch as Eowyn sings a lament for Théodred. I bow my head in respect and my hand finds Aragorn's, I see him smile out of the corner of my eye and squeezed his hand before saying _**"May he find peace in death"**_.

I look up and see most of the procession staring at me in wonder, including the King, he smiles softly in thanks and turns to the tomb where his son now rests.

After everyone has left only myself, Gandalf and Théoden remain, he kneels before the tomb "Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my fore bearers" he looks up from the white flower in his hand to me and Gandalf "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

I step forward and rest a hand on his shoulder "Théodred's death was not of your making"

He brings a hand up to cover mine in a silent gesture of thanks. "No parent should have to bury their child"

I kneel down beside him "I understand somewhat your pain, it is unbearable, Elven folk do not often taste the bitterness of death, but in the war passed I lost many of my kin, I swear now as long as we live I will fight by your side Théoden King, to honour our dead, and punish those who were the cause, you are not alone"

He turns to face me and smiles softly "Thank you, Princess Vanya" I nod before getting up and heading back towards the golden hall.

Aragorn greets me with a smile _**"Where were you my love?"**_ he questioned softly.

"_**Speaking to the King, Ara dear I said to him I would fight by his side to honour both our lost kin"**_ I replied softly, getting lost in his beautiful stormy eyes.

"_**And I would fight by his side also, if only to make sure I do not lose you again my love"**_

"_**You would be more than welcome, love. I long to fight side by side with you once more like we did on our adventures"**_

"_**I also long for that, to fight once more as a team, no foe can kill"**_

"_**Yes, Ara we were undefeated until that fateful day" **_

I looked away from him and made to leave but his arms locked around my waist drawing me closer to him.

"_**And I swore when we next met, that I would die before I loose you again"**_

His voice showed his pain of the years we spent apart, I turned in his arms and put my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his own in a chaste kiss, before I walked away to find my brother.

I had no luck so I went to my room, the days before had taxed my strength. I laid on my bed and slept a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke a bath had been prepared.

It was still warm, I stripped and got in, cleansing myself of the dirt that had gathered since my departure from Lorien.

The water was starting to go cold so I got out and opened my leather pack and shield.

I tied my hair in a French plait down to the top of my left shoulder and then let in fall freely down to my waist. I placed the circlet on my head before dressing in my flowing white dress from Lorien, I then placed the matching slippers onto my feet.

The attire I had worn, save for the boots I gave to a servant to clean, the rest I put into my pack.

Once the pack was in the shield, I placed it back onto my finger and touched the wolf amulet around my neck.

I wandered out of the room, and turned several guards heads. As I reached the main hall I opened the doors to reveal my companions save Lisse, the King, some guards, and his niece.

The hall went silent as I entered, the men staring open mouthed at my presence, save for my brother who shook his head while smiling.

I walked over to them, _**"Brother, you have been avoiding me?"**_

"_**Of course not, sister, just giving you time with your betrothed"**_ Las replied with a distasteful glance toward Aragorn.

"Gimli, I have not yet had the pleasure of your company whilst in Edoras"

The dwarf chuckled "Aye, but your friend Lisse has been occupying the elf and myself"

I nodded smiling "Well I hope you have not replaced my friendship" I said in mock hurt.

"You are the only elf I would consider a friend on this day"

I giggled as Las scowled at the dwarf, and I turned to Aragorn _**"Their fighting has died down Ara"**_

"_**Yes, they are close enough to friends, however Gimli views you more as a friend than he does your brother"**_ Aragorn replied.

We both turned to the dwarf and elf who were now silent, with Las glaring at us both.

I looked over to the King "King Théoden" I acknowledged with a nod towards him.

"Vanya, it is a pleasure to have you join us" he replied with a soft smile.

"But she is a woman!" one of the guards exclaimed "This is a council of war!"

I turned to the guard "Were you in the war against Sauron? Did you watch thousands of comrades die before your eyes? D-"

I was brought out of my rage, by Aragorn approaching from behind and wrapping his arms around my waist _**"He is not worth your anger, love, do not waste your energy on a boy who knows no better"**_

I nodded but glared silently at the boy before sitting next to my lover on the bench.

The men were talking amongst themselves, this was no council. "Ara, I must ask you something"

He turned to me, as did my brother "When we first met again, after my death that is, why did you lie about never having been to Mirkwood?"

He bowed his head "I- Y-" he sighed "I thought you could not be trusted. It was not until you had the flashback that I truly believed you were, you. Besides I did not travel to Mirkwood for 60 years, I wished to forget the times we had, for my heart yearned for you, all that time"

He looked down at the table before continuing "I am sorry my love, it was wrong of me to lie but it-"

I cut him off "I forgive you, I may have done the same if I were in your position, I cannot tell, but the blame lies not on you, bu-"

I was cut off by his kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and responded in kind to the passionate battle of dominance.

I broke away first _**"I love you Ara"**_

"_**And I you Vanya, my love" **_he replied softly.

It was only then I noticed, we had drawn the attentions of all present towards us, our own companions smiling softly others glaring at Aragorn for having what they could not.

It was then I noticed Eowyn wasn't present "Wher-"

"Eowyn left soon after you entered the hall, sister" Las replied knowing my question.

I grimaced inwardly, Lisse had told me of the mortal girls affections for my fiancé, and I had hoped to show he wasn't free to 'court' her, he was mine, and mine alone.

I nodded and smiled softly, it appears my brother knew of my apparent dislike for the girl, but Aragorn remained clueless, even to the girls constant staring, and, uh never mind, but even Gimli had noticed.

Theoden seemed to notice also "Vanya may I speak with you?" he asked softly beckoning me outside the hall.

I nodded and approached "Théoden?" I asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes "You do not like Eowyn" he stated.

"No I am afraid I do not"

"I admit, she has been hoping for Aragorn's attentions, but I-"

"No" I cut him off "She is no threat, it is just a crush, crushes fade with time, and she will find the man who is her soul mate"

He chuckled "You are fair indeed, many would have demanded I stop her affections at once"

"Honestly, at first when Aragorn kissed me, I had hoped she was in the hall, so she could see he was mine, but I see now jealousy got the better of me"

He nodded "I understand your feeling, I once possessed them myself"

I smiled "I think everyone will have at one time in their lives, but it is unfortunate that my lover drew her attentions, for he cannot return her feelings, as much as she wishes he would do so"

"I think Vanya, you will be a valuable ally in these troubled times" he winked at me before we re entered the hall.

**I hope you liked the chapter please review! And Théoden and Vanya have a kind of father/daughter relationship, I don't know how it comes off but anyway thought Id clear that up… and do you guys want Eowyn and Vanya hating each other or friendship… anyway chapter nine will hopefully be up by Friday, because after that day I'm gonna be away for a week so I wont be able to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Very sorry for the long wait... this is chapter 9 of new beginnings...**

**Disclaimer : See Chapter One**

_**Bold italics are elvish. **__Italics are memories or flashbacks._

**Please Enjoy!**

When Théoden and I re entered the hall, we noticed Eowyn crouching down beside two children. I frowned and shared a look with the king before wandering over to where my lover sat.

Once the king was seated Eowyn spoke up "They had no warning" she stood and moved toward her uncle "They were unarmed" her voice was pleading and desperate now for her uncle to take action "Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

The king sighed wearily and I made my way over to the children as the girl said innocently "Where's mama?"

I knelt beside them, shushing quietly "You will find her eventually" I smiled softly to them both, the boys eyes widening as he took note of my pointed ears.

"You're an elf?" he asked confused and in awe.

"Yes" I replied simply, glad I had distracted them from the conversation continuing behind me "I am Vanya, Princess of Mirkwood… and you?"

"Freda" the girl replied casually.

"Eothain Lady Vanya" the boy replied more formally.

I chuckled "Just call me Vanya, please"

It was then Eowyn chose to interrupt, talking to the children and shoving me away. I rolled my eyes but turned my attention back to the conversation as Aragorn said "Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not"

I rolled my eyes and inwardly groaned at the annoyance of manly pride as Théoden glowered at my lover and snapped "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan"

Gandalf chose then to intervene as the tension grew "Then what is the king's decision?"

I don't listen as he replies, but walk over to Aragorn _**"If it helps, you're still the manliest person here" **_I teased lightly.

He glared at me, but chuckled before looking up as Gandalf left the room, we exchanged a look before swiftly following him.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf scoffs.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king" Gimli then puts in, agreeing with the wizard.

I rolled my eyes, before turning to Estel as he spoke "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's deep has saved them in the past"

I smiled at Aragorn resting my hand on his arm as he defended the king, we entered the stables and Gandalf continued his rant , I wandered over to Prince and stroked him softly, only looking up when Shadowfax rides out of Edoras.

Las, Gimli and Aragorn leave, but I stay speaking softly to my majestic companion, I look up as Eowyn enters, I smile but it is not returned, so I mutter "Child" as she walks past me to her own horse.

Seconds later I am interrupted of my grooming of Prince when two guards start struggling with a horse, I see my lover out of the corner of my eye by the door, with a saddle, watching them silently.

"That horse is half ma, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him" One of the guards say as Aragorn nears the steed.

He whispers something in elvish and then speaks in Rohirric, I understand the language well enough, but it is plain and ugly compared to my own so I avoid it where I can, I even prefer the dwarvish language compared to it.

But honestly I was glad I knew it as Eowyn joined the conversation, I glare at the floor, brooding until the girl speaks common tongue "I have heard of the magic of elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own" she sounds surprised.

I stare at my lover, smiling slightly as he grins toward me before replying "I was raised in Rivendell… for a time. Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war."

I walk out before he finishes knowing he will follow. He catches up and wraps his arms around me, I turn and kiss him lightly, before allowing my eyes to fall on the star around his neck, I raise my hand to it and smile.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately, he seems surprised but goes with it dragging his tongue along my bottom lip, begging entry. I open my mouth and allow his tongue to dance with mine, as he explores my mouth, as he has done many times before.

I pull back gasping in air "What was that for?" he asks drawing in a breath.

"I love you Ara" I just say "Do I need another reason" the latter was said with obviously fake innocence as he frowns but shrugs it off.

I smirk inwardly, feeling slightly embarrassed of my possessiveness, never before had I ever attempted to stake my claim on him, but knowing my necklace rested around his neck, knowing he belonged to me, and vice versa … I smiled as I watch him walk toward the golden hall.

* * *

"Hello Lisse" I said as I wandered into the courtyard, she smiled back but continued tending her steed with out a word, she wore a green silky dress, one of Rohan, it suited her but the dress did nothing to compliment the beauty she beheld.

I myself wore a black dress, with slippers and a cloak, it seemed suitable for the dark times we were unfortunate to live in.

I walked further on and saw the guards Hama and Gamling training with others that remained unknown to me.

I approached them, they smiled warily having been present to my threatening of their friend.

"Greetings Lady Vanya" One guard said.

The others turned and looked at me, one, a giant I might add, was leering at me in such a way you'd think he had never seen a woman before.

"Did you get lost woman?" the giant growled at me.

"No, I was looking for Aragorn, Gimli and my brother Las, have you seen them?"

"No milady" Gamling was the one to reply, I nodded my thanks and turned to leave but stopped as I wandered over to the well crafted man made swords lying on the ground. I went to pick one up to examine it, but stopped and turned as a voice spoke behind me.

"A woman should not trouble herself with such things, just go back to your chambers and off the training field where you may break a nail princess"

I chuckled but Hama noticed the glint in my eye, and passed me the wooden training sword he had been using.

It wasn't long before the giant was under me panting, with a broken nose, and no dignity "How's that for being in the way, Princess" I mocked before walking away.

**So please review… constructive criticism welcome… flames are to I guess, they make me laugh with how pathetic they are honestly, but everyone's entitled to their opinion.**

**Sorry there's not a lot in this chapter, I promise there will be more in the next one, and I also promise I wont wait months to update. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Very sorry for the long wait... this is chapter 9 of new beginnings...**

**Disclaimer : See Chapter One**

_**Bold italics are elvish**_**. **_Italics are memories or flashbacks._

**Please Enjoy!**

A few days later everyone was preparing to leave Edoras, I was still in my room I had bathed and my hair was tied in a french plait down to the top of my left shoulder then left to fall to my waist.

I had the circlet atop my blonde locks, and I wore the white jumpsuit with the hood casting a shadow over my face, along with the white boots.

In my leather pack I placed three black shirts, two leather pants, my corset, another jumpsuit coloured black, the flowing dresses and slippers I brought from Lorien along with the tunic, leggings and shoes gifted to me by Haldir, and finally the two pairs of leather boots were placed within.

I placed the bag in my shield after adding enough food and water for the journey to Helms Deep. I then placed two cloaks atop the bag, one black the other white.

Then from the shield I removed the two crystal daggers, concealing them on my lower back. I removed the bow and quiver placing it on my back along with the twin blades. I then removed three daggers from the knife belt, placing one in my right boot on my ankle and the other two on both my upper thighs.

I then closed the bag and placed the ring upon my finger. I approached the small desk next to the bed and picked up my wolf amulet and delicately placed it around my neck before wandering over to the door.

I took one last look, making sure I had everything I needed before leaving to meet my brother in the courtyard.

_**"Lisse, where is Las and Ara?"**_ I asked when I saw her.

_**"Your brother and lover are both with the King whilst Gimli attempts to mount offending creature"**_ she replied with a small giggle as she nodded over to where the dwarf was being manhandled on to a horse.

I chuckled before turning and catching the sight of Theoden "We will talk later Lisse"

_**"Yes, no doubt about a certain someone trying to catch the eye of your Estel"**_

I turned, a shocked look on my face _**"What?"**_

_**"I saw the display of 'affection' outside the stables the other day after she completely ignored you in favor of staring at 'Ara Darling'" **_she replied, in a mocking tone.

I glared at her _**"Well how would you feel if someone was leering at Haldir all day long, attempting to steal away his attention"**_ I snarled back.

_**"Elves only love once in their lifetime, and we are both elves"**_

I glared at her, I had known she didn't quite agree with my loving of Aragorn but for her to mock me for hurting when someone would dare attempt to steal him... I concealed my anger toward my _friend_ and turned away walking toward my lover and the king.

"Men" I said curtly as I joined them "Las" I added as my brother glared.

_**"What is wrong?" **_he asked then, when he realised I wasn't teasing, I glared in his general direction but wasn't really seeing him.

_Flashback_

_**"How can you do this Vanya?!" **__Lisse shouted at me __**"He's human"**__ the last word was spat with disgust._

_**"Can you not be happy that I found love Lisse?" **__I asked softly, my voice threatening to give out with the emotion building inside __**"Can you not overlook the fact he's mortal?"**_

_**"How can I? How can I do that when I know that when he's dead..." **__she paused as she looked away no longer meeting my eyes __**"When he's dead, you won't be the same... when he's dead the loss you feel will make you want to join him Vanya! So please tell me how can I 'overlook' that fact?"**_

_**"I love him, the pain I feel when he's not here is already unbearable" **__I replied quietly_

_She sighed __**"When he dies you will hurt much more than this, this is barely a scratch compared to if he dies before you... and don't even get me started if he rejects you, or leav-"**_

_**"No!" **__I half screamed at her, I switched to common tongue "Don't you dare finish, you don't know him" Estel would never... he would never"_

_End of Flashback_

I was brought out of my daze, as Aragorn grabbed my arm "Vanya, are you well?" concern was etched across his face.

"Of course Ara" I replied softly, gracing him with a smile "Just memories..." I trailed off when Lisse walked over.

"Vanya, I apologize I should not have brought up the past" she said, though I could tell it wasn't completely genuine.

"It's fine Erulisse, you are entitled to an opinion" the fact I called her by her full name showed the people who knew me, that whatever she said wasn't _fine._

"Come Ara, help me get Prince ready" I said dragging him along, glaring at Lisse.

_**"Vanya what is wrong?" **_Estel asked gently.

"She told me -" I stopped and shook my head "Never mind"

He grabbed my arm "Vanya."

I rolled my eyes but spoke anyway "She said years ago that you could leave me. Humans don't _necessarily _love once, she reminded me of the argument today"

"Vanya, that is stupid I would never leave you. Not for the world" He replied softly, cupping my cheek with his hand, forcing my gaze to meet his, before he guided my mouth to his own and capturing my lips with his own.

I gasped as his tongue ran to my mouth, exploring. I let him take control, no games this time, no battle for dominance.

He pulled away "Her words really affected you?"

"The pain at the thought is unimaginable, but then I think of my life without you and it intensifies I fear what I would do if my hand was forced to choose between your life and the world, what would I choose? I know my answer that is what I fear."

**Constructive criticism welcome... hope you liked it please tell me if there are any mistakes I did this chapter in an hour but I felt bad for taking a month to remember to do it... sorry dudes... **


End file.
